


Un hermoso día

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, En 2016 era mi orgullo, M/M, Pero es bonito a su amorfa manera, Platonic Relationships, Sad Obito, Tenía once, agridulce, corto, no me juzguen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Pero ya era muy tarde, solo le quedaba estar ahí. En soledad, como antes.





	Un hermoso día

**Author's Note:**

> Primer Fanfic que hice. Originalmente publicado en Wattpad en 2016.

El sol resplandecía sobre las montañas, las aves cantaban, los animales jugaban en la hierba y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, pasando las montañas podía verse esos inmensos lagos de un hermoso color aguamarina, todo ahí era precioso.

Pero para  Obito era todo lo contrario.

Solo lograba hacerlo recordar sus bellos ojos color cielo, sus cabellos semejantes al oro, su tersa piel, sus labios color durazno y esa sonrisa. Esa tan deslumbrante y cálida sonrisa, que lograba que se olvidara de su tristeza por un momento y solo disfrutara ese momento con su querido Senpai.

— Deidara —susurra mirando a el cielo recordando lo ultimo que le dijo Deidara antes de que se dirigieran a la pelea con Sasuke.

"Creo que estoy enamorado de ti... Tobi"

Como deseaba haberle respondido que el pensaba lo mismo, que lo amaba con locura, que lo deseaba desde que lo vio cuando era un simple chico de dieciséis, que... que... Él lo dejaría todo, hasta su venganza, solo para ver su sonrisa cada día.

Pero no lo hizo, solo dejó esa confesión al aire, con la muda promesa de dar una respuesta pronto. Tuvo miedo y prefirió dejarlo así. Realmente creía que después podría pensarlo bien, permitirle saber a su compañero que su confesión no fue en vano.

Pero Deidara ya no estaba, así solo le quedaba ver ese hermoso día, recordándolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Corto y triste, lo idee en clase cuando estaba en sexto grado. Cambié algunas cosillas y le quité otras, pero es lo mismo.
> 
> ¡Comenten! Me gusta saber que fue de su agrado y que no. Besos~


End file.
